Hawaii MD
by jpoeling
Summary: Set a year after Cameron leaves in Season 6. House is in Hawaii but for what reason?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" House said rather loudly to a hospital receptionist who he could tell was obviously not doing her job, "Looking for a Dr. Cameron."

The receptionist looked up rather annoyed at being interrupted and instead of answering him pointed to board on the wall rather than deal with the obviously rude person herself.

House scoffed sarcastically, "Good to know incompetent hospital staff isn't limited to the lower 48. Although this ain't much of a hospital." With that remark and a disgusted face, which was reciprocated by the receptionist, House hobbled off toward the plaque in question.

He stood there and scanned the names, which he would have found too much trouble if this wasn't such a small hospital, finding the one he wante took off. "For crying out loud!" House said impatiently as he found out the clinic was so small it didn't even have an elevator.

A couple of nurses looked at him weirdly. "Sorry cripples don't get along with stairs," House said after them and thought for a moment and finally started to slowly move up the stairs. When he got to the second floor, which he was glad that the hospital was so small it only had two floors. House looked around and set off in the direction he thought the office he was looking for was.

Finally he found an office with a white board on the wall next to it that had Dr. Allison Cameron written on it. House marveled for a split second at the cheapness of this facility and picked up has cane a hit a few times against the door.

No sound came from the other side and he picked up his cane to continue his assault on the piece wood when the door opened a crack and a familiar green eye looked stared back at him. There was silence for a split second before Cameron spoke, "What are you doing here House?" Her voice was more accusatory than questioning.

"Vacation time," he answered casually.

"Right," she answered back knowingly and her eyes noticed him leaning more on his cane than usual. She looked back at him, "Surfboarding not go so well?"

House noticed the hostility in her voice and knew she still remembered their last meeting, "Wow. For you that is a pretty cheap shot… but no this dump, you work in, masquerading as a hospital doesn't even have an elevator.

A somewhat devious grin spread across her face, "Why do you think I picked it? I thought you might show up here someday"

House looked at her amused and studied her intensely with his eyes trying to get more of a read.

"Why are you here House?" the question more direct than last time.

"Let me in we need to talk," he said but she made no move to let him in, "I can stand here as long as you can I have nowhere to be."

"I doubt that," Cameron said gesturing at his leg and noticed it jerking a little knowing the stairs actually took their toll on him. Knowing that he was stubborn enough to back up his claims and the small part of her that still held some remorse made her move and open the door.

Cameron went and sat down behind her desk and House sat in of the two chairs on the other side without being invited to do so.

Cameron gave the question again, "So you going to tell me why you're here?" Half of her just wanted to find out what he wanted so she could get him out of here and other half found it curious that he was here.

House looked up at her and noticed her appearance, "So you won the length but Chase got to keep the color." His statement was more an observation than it was a question noticing she had changed back to the brunette version of herself. "Interesting," he muse out loud.

"House," she said somewhat warningly not wanting to quip about that subject.

He decided no to observe her directness "I told you vacation."

Cameron gave him another knowing look, "First you hate vacations that venture further out than your apartment, two if you did take a vacation it would be to a national monster truck rally or to the rock n' roll hall of fame, and three you always go anywhere for a reason."

"Well what can I say Cuddy is letting me use the hospital expense account and the two choices you listed, while appealing, just aren't expensive enough to get a good enough reaction from her when she gets the bill," House said with smile as if he were saying a fact.

Cameron noticed he sidestepped her third criteria for his vacation, "So you came here, to Hawaii."

"Got on the wrong flight I was going to Disney World," he said mockingly before continuing, "but I decided to make the best of it, the Hawaiian tropics team is doing an event this weekend."

Cameron gave a small sigh, which kept her from grinning. "Why would Cuddy give you the hospital expense account?" Cameron asked figuring if she kept asking questions she would eventually get to the truth.

"Cuddy said she needed a week of peace before I start up the games," House said rather smugly.

"The games," Cameron repeated knowing she was hitting closer to the reason for his visit. "How many spots you got to fill this time?"

House looked outside the window for a moment taking in the nice view Cameron had from her office before turning back, "Cuddy is allowing me to have four."

"All of them?" she said surprised before recovering her composure, "Everybody quit on your or did you fire them?"

House gave a small smile at the phrasing of the question that was supposed to be a dig at him, "Dinner."

"What?" she said, taken off balance.

"I'll tell you if you come to dinner," he repeated. House could she was struggling with an answer and decided to help her out, "Come to dinner and I won't bother you again otherwise I got six more days to harass the hell out of you. Oh and that senior citizen you guys are passing off as a security guard is no match for my cane," House said picking up his cane and showcasing as a weapon.

"Fine," she said in fake hostility though glad he made the excuse for her. Even though her damned curiosity, which she hated to say she picked up from House, was going to make her say yes anyway.

A/N: Hey this is my first House fan fic and this idea came to while watch an episode. I really don't ship but I am somewhat more of a Cameron fan than Cuddy. So if you do review tell me if my characters are off, if like or hate the concept. Depending on when I get time and I get my thoughts together I will continue this. In my mind this story last for either another chapter or two.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about six when House took a seat at the restaurant just outside his hotel. Even though he saw the world in its harshest view he had to admit, at least to himself, that if there was a paradise in the world this came pretty close. The restaurant and hotel was situated at an elevated portion of the island giving it a breathtaking view of the ocean.

House was lost in thought noting the sound patterns in the waves splashing against the sandy beaches to below. His concentration was finally broken when a familiar voice broke through, "You weren't kidding about the expense account were you?"

Cameron gave him weak smile while taking a seat opposite of her old boss.

House studied Cameron's appearance, a black skirt that hugged her body and black and a black blazer jacket. To anyone without House's keen eyes she would nothing more than a businesswoman but they wouldn't notice the small hint of red fabric indicating she was wearing a red tank top underneath. House also knew that Cameron was using the jacket as barrier, signaling that she wanted to put up the front that she was merely here just to be done with him but House knew better.

"Didn't think you'd show," House questioned as she waited for the answer to her question.

Without pause she answered, "Knew if I didn't come you would barge into office tomorrow." Cameron also noted that House was deflecting yet again.

House grinned at the response, "I knew you were smart. Although I am still surprised…"

Cameron waited for him to continue but knew why he didn't, "Why?"

House was about to answer when the waiter came and put two glasses down and bottle of wine and handed him and Cameron menus. After the waiter was gone answered, "I think the last time I saw you, you referred to me as the epitome of evil."

Cameron took a drink of the wine and noted the taste, which backed up House's claim of not paying for anything, "Something like that but that just begs the questions even more why you're here."

"That message was clear… but the kiss on the cheek sent mixed message," House explained and saw Cameron look confused as to how her message wasn't clear that day.

Cameron's confusion over the statement continued as the waiter came and got their orders. Cameron just wanted an entrée but House order them appetizers and Cameron knew it was a tactic to prolong the dinner.

House took a sip of his drink and looked at her, "It is like what your wearing."

"What I'm wearing?" Cameron repeated finding herself amused to where this was going.

House kept his eyes fixated on her, "Your wearing black because you don't want to look lie your on vacation but something else, like business."

Cameron gave him a small nod to signal him to continue, "While jacket continues your message the skirt gives you away, it is a darker than the jacket. That either means that you messed up hen washing it, which is unlikely because you being a doctor most likely have your suits dry-cleaned, or the skirt and the jacket never belonged together in the first place. You only wore the jacket to cover the friendlier tank-top your wearing underneath it."

At the observation Cameron's eyes wondered to the ocean and she felt her cheeks turn a different color.

House smile to himself knowing he wasn't far off, "Eventually you were going to take the jacket of because nobody in their right mind where such a heavy jacket as hot as it is right now but you wanted to make everyone know you weren't here for relaxation. Everything I just said is trumped by your hair which gave you away from the beginning."

"My hair," Cameron said and thought she knew where this was going.

"You're wearing your hair down without anything to hold it in its place. If you wanted to convey a cold message you would have put your hair up. Like that day in the hospital you may say one thing but everything else about you says the opposite," House finished explaining his observation.

Cameron looked at him incredulously knowing he had her figuring her out and stood up.

House thought she was going to leave but instead she removed her jacket and hung it on the chair revealing a red tank-top

"You're a jackass," she said more amused than angry and sat back down. "You on the other hand dress the same no matter what the circumstance," Cameron said taking in his jeans, sneakers, and one of his worn band t-shirts.

"Why change what works?" he stated simply.

Cameron done with games, "Fine you win, now are you going to tell me why you're here, bothering me thousands of miles from New Jersey? Don't say vacation because I know better by now."

House didn't speak up and Cameron sighed, "Obviously you knew where to find me so I guess the first question is how could you know. I told no one but my family when I left Chicago." Cameron knew House would take the bait because it would allow him to flaunt his brilliant deduction skills, he may be House but that didn't mean he couldn't be manipulated.

House smiled knowing what she was doing but complied anyway, "I knew you would take a job in Chicago, probably the first one available so you could get your mind off things. Also knew that in Chicago every hospital needs ER doctors and you being you like helping people even if their cases are utterly boring."

Cameron tried to give her the best annoyed look she could muster, "There are literally dozens of hospitals in Chicago you couldn't have known which one I went to work at."

"No I couldn't," House admitted simply.

"So? Cameron prodded him to continue.

"Craigslist," House said as if that explained it all. House saw the confused look on her face and continued, "Lot of idiots on there looking for work. So you tell one of them you'll pay them fifty bucks to go into an ER for a couple of hours overly complaining about an injury or something and look for a female doctor who actually gave crap about what she was doing. Took about two weeks until somebody actually spotted you."

Cameron would have been surprised but this was House. She was however impressed, but didn't let it show, at the ingenuity of the plan. "That doesn't explain how you knew I left or how I ended up here."

House looked at her somewhat shocked she wasn't upset at his questionable tactics, "Right, that took more thinking." House took a bite of his food before answering. "Well once I found where your working I paid a different person every week to go in and see you in the ER, that way you would never get suspicious. Worked out well for two months until one of my informants told they heard that it was your last week there."

Cameron was shocked to think that every week she had been in that hospital one of her patients was a mole of House's, "Ignoring the fact that what you did was completely invasive there is still no way you could've tracked me here to Hawaii."

House smiled smugly more than ever, "You stayed two months in Chicago, enough time to convince you parents your doing fine and just enough time to make it look reasonable to leave. You thought leaving New Jersey would be enough but I am guessing the similar weather made images of the past keep haunting you. So I knew if you were going to look for a job there would be two criteria one being the farther from Princeton the better and second the more different the surroundings the better… and then looking at one those doctor wanted websites, great for those who want to get away fast, showed me the job at the pathetic excuse for a hospital you work at now."

Cameron now stunned more than ever tried to keep her cool, "I doubt Craigslist Hawaii had enough people for you to confirm."

"Didn't need to knew you were here," House said looking straight at Cameron.

She sat their still taking in everything she heard and it hit her, "You told me how you knew I was here but you still haven't told me why. A phone call would of allowed you to rub it in my face that I can't escape you but why come here?"

A/N: May be an abrupt place to leave but I like to break up chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess telling you that seeing the look on your face is way better then you gawking at me on the phone… also I doubt you'd take my calls," House sarcastically as a defense mechanism.

Cameron considered for a moment, "True but that is only part of the reason you're here otherwise you would have been sooner rather than wait a year to gloat about it."

House gave a perplexed expression and fired the best comment to disguise his admiration that she was continually calling him out his every bluff, "Why did I fire you?"

"I walked out," Cameron replied without missing a beat.

"No that is what you did Aussie schoolgirl… unless you had feelings for me that phrasing just doesn't work," House said noticing they were making their way around to the reason for the conversation.

Cameron did not answer and her cheeks turned a slight shade of red, more from embarrassment but also a slight bit of anger. She knew eventually the conversation would mention Chase but she wasn't looking forward to it. At least the conversation finally being guided back to what she thought was House's reason for being there.

House did not know whether she blushed for her feelings about which may or may not exist anymore or the mention of her ex hubby but sensing he wanted this conversation to continue would give her another way out from admitting anything. "Tell you what we'll refer to he-who-should-not-be-named as…," House paused for a moment for effect making sure she was paying attention "Suzie."

Cameron who was taking a drink to hide her embarrassment nearly spit out her drink with laughter. She normally would not react to House's antics but she did not hold high respect for her ex currently and she honestly thought Suzie fit him. Cameron finally managed to nod in agreement while collecting herself.

House gave a more wicked grin as he was starting to see Cameron's armor start to crack, "Tell you what I'll tell you about Suzie last after I tell you why everyone else flew the coop."

Now that she was fully composed, "Did they fly the coop or did a wolf scare them out."

"Hey," House said mockingly and pointed at her before continuing, "Let's start with the most boring story and move from there."

"The one that quit you mean," Cameron said slyly.

"Actually two… killing two bird with one boring pathetic story," House declared.

Cameron thought for a second, "Foreman and Thirteen."

"I like to refer to as Dr. Hadley now… if your not on the team you also lose the kick-ass nickname that come along with," House stated thinking out loud.

"Thirteen is a number not a nickname," Cameron shot back at him.

"Hey who is telling the story here," House said and Cameron gave him hand gesture to continue then, "Dr. Hadley's Huntington's got worse. She left and Foremen followed like a good boy."

Cameron waited for him to continue, "Of course story is going to be boring if you don't give any details. What is the rest of the story?"

House sighed, obviously finding the next part of the story irrelevant, "Dr. Hadley didn't want to spend the rest of her days in New Jersey and Foremen wanted to go with her so her called up that idiot Dr. Hamilton and begged for a job and they left. I actually walked in on the conversation… quite pathetic. I thought Foremen had more dignity then that."

Cameron raised her eyebrows but figured that is all the story he was going to give her so she continued "And Taub?"

"Taub is far more interesting then the previous two. Apparently the idiot wanted children and his wife didn't so to get his way he switched his wife's birth control pills with some other pills while she wasn't looking," House said poured some more wine into his glass and to Cameron's surprise hers.

"That doesn't sound like Taub," Cameron narrowed her eyes knowingly.

House faked looking hurt, "I may have given him the idea and helped him match his wife's pills to something else… He needed help so I helped him. Taub is too weak to do something like that on his own."

"Yeah I am sure intentions were noble but sliding pass the detail why would that make him leave?" Cameron asked suspiciously.

"Well he got a little more than his bald head argued for and got his wife knocked up with twins… to tell you the truth I didn't think he had it in him and I wanted to see if he would actually switch his wife's pills."

"You haven't changed," Cameron mocked an accusatory tone.

"What! I didn't ruin anybody's life… in fact I did the opposite I created two," House smirked and Cameron once again found that she was smiling against her better judgment.

"So Taub's wife who didn't want kids but since her parents believe in religion she decided against aborting. That meant that Taub had to grow up and get a job to support a family, which you know isn't working for me," House finished.

"That plan of kind of backfired on you," Cameron observed with some satisfaction.

"They sometimes do," House admitted and lowered his voice and head a little looking at Cameron.

Cameron knew what House was thinking and there was a silence between them for what seemed like awhile. "And what about," Cameron paused breaking the silence, "Suzy."

House perked up a little hearing Cameron referring to Chase in his code name, "It seems to be tradition when the rest of my stooges leave the last one follows. I think his courage left with his mane personally," House paused as Cameron gave another slight laugh thinking what Chase with short hair looked like. "So she cried and went back to the land of the wombats."

House finished the explanation and looked at his plate which was nearly empty and looked at Cameron trying to gauge her mood.

"So that allows you to play your games again searching for new people to torment," Cameron said with humor in her voice.

"They come willingly you know," House jabbed back.

"So do flies to a bug zapper, but my original question still remains unanswered why are you here?" Cameron asked yet again knowing he couldn't dance around the question forever, actually House could but she wasn't going to let him.

"Didn't I say vacation, Cuddy, expense account? I hate repeating myself," House scoffed at her.

Cameron looked House straight in the eyes, "You're lying, I worked for you so I know when you're deflecting."

House looked around knowing that Cameron was one of the few people who may know him a little too well, perhaps learned a little too well. Finally not seeing another options spoke up, "I want you to come back."

A/N: Best place to end the chapter. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Honestly I don't know how many more chapters things keep getting longer when I start typing.


	4. Chapter 4

"... What" Cameron said taken aback by his statement.

House made sure he had eye contact with Cameron and repeated in a firm voice, "I want you to come back."

Cameron sat there speechless trying to confirm in her head if she heard House right. She finally recovered her voice and answered, "I can't," her voice was soft but defensive.

"Why not?" House asked rather calmly expecting that answer from her. He knew she would not be prepared for the question but tried to maintain eye contact with her to keep her settled.

"My reasons for leaving haven't changed," she said rather cryptically unsure of the answer herself. What she said was true but it was also the first answer she could think of.

"Your reasons for leaving were wrong!" House said firmly but not yelling.

"...Chase," she began but House cut her off knowing whatever she said she would try to defend it.

"You're mad at chase but not for what he did," House said steadily trying to keep Cameron calm.

"He killed Dibala," Cameron shouted House not believing even he could make such an accusation to her. Well actually she could but only a person like House would dare.

House didn't flinch at her outburst but quickly turned his head to face the people around him he knew were staring at them, "He! already fled the country so no punishing him now." House then turned back to Cameron knowing people would just assume it was a joke because of his sarcasm, "Your mad him for being able to murder not his reasons for doing it."

"Whats the difference," Cameron spat still heated but kept her voice low enough not to arouse any more suspicion.

House took a breath knoiwing the next part would be hardest, "Because you thought about killing the dictator too," House stopped expecting a quick retort from Cameron at his accusation, "the only difference is Chase acted on his feelings."

Cameron thought for a second, "I still left because he dit it, because he changed..."

"And you said he changed because of me," House said knowing that was what she going to say next.

"Yes," Cameron admitted in low defeated voice.

"I didn't change him, you only want to believe that because it justifies you. Allows you to not admit that you really didn't know the man you married. It allows you to absolve him and blame me and that makes it easier for you to accept," House explained as if he were usually explaining the inane workings of the human mind

"But..." Cameron started but immediately lost her voice.

"If Chase changed because of me it is because he was acting on his feelings that were always there, not just acknowledging they're there," House continued in the same low voice.

"I've changed," Cameron said shortly and softly just enough for him to hear her.

House gave a sigh. "If Foremen or Chase or you," House emphasized the last part, "changed because of me it is for two reasons. Either because you saw what I was doing as right.  
or that you are weak person that is easily influenced." House saw Cameron looking down and instinctively put his hand on her shoulder to get her to look at him,  
"And if I thought the latter was true about you I wouldn't be here... Also I never give damn about what a patient does after he gets out of the hospital. Everything I do is to abdicate for my patient while their there. You always got mad me because I don't learn patient names or about them... but you never realized it allows me not to give a damn about a patient's life... that way they are always a patient and nothing else." House didn't know why he said the last part but part of him for some reason felt compelled to tell Cameron part of why he did things.

Cameron and House sat there in silence, allowing Cameron to let the words sink in. "You always thought I was hard on you... always doing harsh things just for the hell of it... but what you, any of you, failed to realize was that it was mean to make you into better doctors." House once again didn't know why he was telling Cameron this because it was uncharacteristic of his character.

"What were you trying to teach me," Cameron asked somewhat distracted from their previous topic and now curious because she raely heard House give anyone insight into why he did things.

"Your biggest flaw has been and always will be is that you are trusting of people, always expecting them to live by your sense of morals. It is your greatest strength and your greatest weakness. One of the reasons, other than part of me just likes screwing with people, is that you chose to be a doctor and you have to be sharp and competitive to do well in it. Even more you chose to interview for my fellowship, a sign that you wanted to become one of the best. Your niceness and trust of others would continually allow others to kick the crap out of you," House said thinking he more than explained himself.

All Cameron could do was nod to House's words not knowing if he was telling the truth or giving an answer to placate her. "I think I'm past the time of being one of your fellows," Cameron said almost completely recovering her compsure.

House took note of the change of topic and decided he needed to lighten the mood, "I don't need another fellow, I got forty idiots coming for that job on Monday, I'm looking for a Foreman."

Cameron couldn't help but laugh and smile at the banter, "Foremen still answered to you like everyone else."

"True," House admitted, "But you'll be Formen 2.0"

"Whats the bdifference I make coffee?" Cameron said keeping up the banter.

"Actually where Foremen was just me in a chocolate covering... you'll be more like a partner," House saide his tone getting serious at the end.

"Partner?" Cameron said not expecting those words.

"Yeah," House said shortly not extremely comfortable speaking so intimately.

"Why me?" Cameron asked needing to know. She never heard House make a confession like this before.

A/N: Okay confession time for me: 1) I no longer know how many chapters this story will be, meaning there will be more than originally expected. 2) Updates to this story will be sporadic because my laptop power cable broke and am borrowing one from my brother. 3) My brother's laptop does not have Microsoft word so I am writing in notepad. Hopefully this abdicates me from some spelling and grammer mistakes. Also overall format of story may be off because there is no marigins in notepad.

Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Cuddy is alot less annoying when she thinks somebody is watching," House said sarcastically trying to steer the coversation from him having to reveal hi real reasons.

"You could always get Wilson to watch you," Cameron playfully fired back knowing House was deflecting.

"He is busy with dying cancer patients and all... no time to watch me. Besides his lectures are only slightly less annoying then Cuddy's," House said not too convincingly.

"You know I'll end up lecturing you most likely on a daily basis," Cameron said calling his bluffs.

"Yeah but you''re much more appealing to watch than Wilson," House said in his usual mocking way.

Cameron used to his games continued on, "Why me House?"

House looked down to the ground looking at something invisible on the ground before looking back at Cameron, "Your insane moral compass, it is what make you different from me... I need that in my life."

Cameron kept herself from blushing or smiling at the possible double meaning of his words, "You hate my insane moral compass. That is what we fought about half the time."

"It's annoying but it is also useful..." House said knowing that Cameron was probably getting all giddy inside the longer this conversation kept going.

"You never listened to me or my ethical objections," Cameron said playfully challenging him.

House groaned... thinking he may have taught Cameron too well to exploit a situation, actually part of him was almost proud she'd become this devious. "Not always.  
there were a few times I ended up going to Cuddy or Wilson because you pushed your moral objections into my head."

Cameron grinned enjoying the moment a little toomuch, "I thought I was lobby art?"

"Are you going to call me out on everything I did or said to you?" House said trying to put a stop to Cameron from taking advantage of the situation.

"Yes," Cameron said in a pleased with herself voice, "you came here wanting something. I didn't ask for any of this so if you want anything you got to play by my rules."

House raised an eyebrow at her studying here and finally conceded the point to her. "You still are lobby art," House said smirking, "but now you are lobby art with meaning."

Cameron narrowed her eyes playfully but noted to herself there were two possible concealed compliments in his words. In fact she had been noticing hidden compliments from House for most of the evening.

"You can challenge me... few can. You have ideas different from mine and a different way of thinking about things. That is why I want you to come back," House said hopeing he was finally getting through. Cameron's mood and bodily language seemed to indicate she had forgiven him for transgression he may or may not be guilty of.

Cameron was silent before finally answering, "No."

"Why not?" House said slightly annoyed. He was pretty sure this conversation may go on forever but part of him didn't view that as a bad thing either.

"I have a job here," Cameron said knowinging the excuse probably sounded as pathetic to House as it did her.

"You're not happy here," House challenged insightfully.

"You don't know that," Cameron rebuttled.

"There were no pictures in your office, nothing to make it looked like you belonmged there. You probably still have everything you moved here with still packed in boxes not wanting to malke anything permanent here. Your twice as qualified as any other poor excuse of a doctor in the place you worked at. Your biggest case is dealing with idiots who failed miserably at trying to surfboard. You once told me you missed the puzzles of working for me. You're bored here!" House explained.

"then why'd I take the job?" Cameron objected.

"Because you thought boring would keep you from thinking about what you missed back came out here to surround yourself in lobby art, nothing to remind of Princeton,"  
House said in a low voice finishing his anyalazation.

Cameron sighed feeling and finally decided to make a confession of her own, "If I came back things would be the same."

"What do you mean Cameron?" House half expecting something like this.

"Like that!" Cameron said to an interested House, "We have known each other for seven years and we don't call each other by our first names... I know it's stupid..."  
Cameron expressed honestly but also knew how petty it must have sounded.

"You're right," House said to a startled Cameron. He had more to say but couldn't find the words to continue.

There was another long moment of silece before Cameron spoke, "So where do we go from here?"

House though for a moment twirling his cane in his hand and confessed, "I don't know... I can only tell you that I don't know if anything will change. I just don't want things to stay the way they are."

"I don't know if that is enough for me," Cameron admitted almost tearfully.

At this point they both stood up from the table knowing they had reached the end of the conversation.

"I understand," House said upset he didn't know of anything else to say to her.

With those words House moved forward and hugged Cameron. At first she was taken aback and then couldn't help but let a few tears slip past her eyes.

"If you ever come back I'll be there for you Allison," House whispered in Cameron's ear and then placed a soft kiss on her cheek. The kiss was unexpecting but an acknowledgement that their paths may not cross again.

Cameron let go speechless and watched House turn around throw some cash on the table and walk back to his hotel. What got her most was how quickly House departed and what she saw was a tear in his eye as he left her.

The pair both saddened by what just happened wondered if they should of said or done something differently. Both also silently wondering if this was really it for the both of them.

A/N: This may be the last chapter for a few days and yes I know this is an almost criminally evil place to stop. I will try to update as soon as I can get my hands on decent technology again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Cameron sat in her office finding herself just staring out window looking out into the horizon. The only difference between this time and every other time she looked at the ocean was that she didn't notice the beauty of it. She subconciously noted that the direction she was staring at was the same direction PPTH sat, towards the place she still secretly referred to as home.

Today she wasn't herself, the events of the previous night haunting her mind. Her eyes were worn, not being able to fall asleep, and when she got up to go to work she just didn't feel the need to put on makeup. Cameron thought she was over this... over him but the truth was even though everything she told him last night was true a part of her had also lied. Cameron inwardly kicked herself but she couldn't just be persuaded so easily by him, it would've been to easy for her... for him.

Cameron finally tore her view from the window and found herself looking into a mirror on the desk. "God I am pathetic," she though finally noticing her appearance for the first time but was she pathetic or was this her just being honest with herself? House had been right about almost all he said about her... maybe even everything.  
Her job was boring and her life was just as boring. She lived in Hawaii, an island paradise, but in past ten months for the most part she had either been in her apartment or at the hospital. Cameron took another look at herself again and what she saw ended her internal struggle.

Cameron turned her chair towards her desk and picked up her phone and dialed the hotel House was staying. She didn't know what she would say or what he would do but she knew she they couldn't leave thongs they way they were.

"Hello Mauni Lani Hotel how may I help you?" a young girl's voice answered on the other end.

"Uh hello," Cameron began uncertainly before gathering her voice, "Can you connect me to Greg House's room?"

"No problem just one second..." the girl said and Cameron could hear her tapping on a keybord. "I'm sorry miss but our records indicate Dr. House checked out early this morning."

"That can't be he supposed to be on a week long vacation," Cameron said almost speechless.

The receptionist could hear the distress in woman's voice on the end, "Actually I remember him, I processed his checkout... not many people leave this hotel early."

"Did he say anything to you about why he was leaving?" Cameron questioned hoping to get something.

"Not really he barely said a word, but he did say Hawaii just lost its' appeal," the girl said somewhat confused as how anyone could make such a statement.

Cameron thought for one last string of hope, "He didn't happen to leave a message... for a Dr. Cameron?"

"I'm sorry," the receptionist said sadly, "hope I've..."

"What about Allison," Cameron asked cutting off the receptionist knowing it was a longshot.

There was silence for a few moments, "Actually there is."

"Can you tell me what it says," Cameron said impatiently.

"It is in an envelope I think it is meant for you to pick up in person," the recptionist said examining the envelope.

"Can you just open it and tell me what it says... please it's important," Cameron said her voice almost full of desperation. To Cameron's relief she heard paper ripping.

"Ready," the receptionist asked.

"Ready," Cameron said automatically.

"Take care of yourself... I hope you find happiness Allison," the receptionist finished and turned the note every which way looking for more to the message. It seemed like alot of trouble for a note so short.

"That is all there is," Cameron told the receptionist knowing House. "Do you know what time his plane left?"

"He got the first flight that left this morning... I'm sorry," said the receptionist catching on why this woman on the other end was upset.

"Thank you," Cameron said softly hanging up the phone.

Cameron sat there stunned that message was so unlike House. Leaving a vacation early was not like House, he would of ran up the bill just to piss of Cuddy. "Why did he leave," Cameron thought. "Was this part of his plan or did he actually leave because of her? He said Hawaii lost its' appeal, was she that appeal? This so wasn't like House... maybe he actually had changed," Camerons thoughts raced through her head a mile a minute.

A/N: Short chapter because it makes things more dramatic. Thanks to all who reviewed, it really gives me guidance. VisualDentification thanks that was on of my favorite lines also. I am trying to clean up the mess the writers of the show had Cameron leave under. 


	7. Chapter 7

It had been six days since his conversation with Cameron but House still found his mind going over every single word either of them had spoken, looking for some detail over their conversation he miossed. Some clue that would give him insight to whether what her answer really meant. He didn't know why he was so upset that he abruptly left on the next available flight out of there. He didn't want to think of any of these but his minds constant quest for answers could be damning,  
even though he would never admit.

House was so deep in thought he didn't hear the door open and Wilson stepping into the apartmen. Wilson quickly noticed House sitting on the couch looking deep in thought and also noticed the sounds of an acoustic guitar. The song was expertly played, not a sound missed, but it was also a very depressing blues song. Wilson gave an inaudible sigh, and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers, and walked over and stood in front of House. House just continued to look ahead and play not faltering in the sudden change of environmentin front of him.

Wilson sat down next to his friend, "You want a beer?"

House picked up Wilson's words but did not turn his head, "Thanks."

Wilson nearly spat out his beer, simple gratitude without sarcasm. "No problem," Wilson answered deciding not to browbeat his best friend over what just happened.

"You know there is a Monstor Truck Rally on T.V. right now?" Wilson said just to gauge House's reaction.

When House didn't respond Wilson decided it was finally time to face this head on, "How is she?"

House stubled a cord but recovered and looked over at his friend with a confused look. When Wilson didn't follow up with another invasive question House knew he was figured out, "How did you know." House finally sat his guitar down leaning against the couch.

"Oh I don't know," Wilson began in his own smug way when he deduced something "You go off on a mystery vacation, which you try to hide where to and the fact that you come back in a day. Normally you would have gloated about being away from the hospital for the week but you were almost as quiet before you left as you are now. That means that you going somewhere for a reason, a reason you don't want anyone to know about. And the most likely thing your secretive about is your feelings, and that usually involves a woman. Lastly seeing how you know only three women personally enough to give a damn, one of which you turned away... actually you turned the other one away too."

House closed his eyes and winced in annoyance. Wilson was becoming too good at figuring him out.

"Oh... and I looked at your plane ticket in your backpack when you were in the bathroom," Wilson said always finding it self-satisfying to show House snooping is not so fun when it happens to him. "Tropical paradises have never been your scene but blowing off the chance to blow the hospital expense account isn't like you."

"Are you done?" House said annoyed at how smug Wilson was with himself.

Wilson got serious. "Yeah... you want to talk about it?"

"I don't need to talk about," House said defensivly.

"Six days of brooding in the apartment seem to prove just that," Wilson digged, "at least you showered today."

House gave a groan, grabbed his cane and walked towards the window. Maybe if he moved Wilson would give up the fight. Much to House's disappointment he didn't.

"You could at least tell me how Cameron is doing?" Wilson said thinking maybe speaking her name would shake House loose.

The slightest hope Wilson was thinking of someone other than Cameron was squashed and House knew he had to place Wilson's curiosity. "She's fine," House partially lied.  
Fine in the sense that she was healthy and quite possibly movingon without him.

"Is that answer purposely vague to annoy me," Wilson asked unrelenting.

"It was supposed to get you to shut up," House said rather agitated finally turning to face Wilson.

"What did you say to her," Wilson read right past House's defense.

House gave a long sigh knowing he would have to come clean, "I asked her come back."

Wilson pondered House wondering what his words were implying. Wilson chose not to accuse anything, "I take it that didn't go so well."

"She didn't seem to be mad at me and at few points it was like she never left... Said things were still same," House admitted.

"What did you say?" Wilson said casually.

"I didn't say anything. I can't change Allison knows that and at one point she accepted that," House said not thinking about what he was saying.

"Maybe things have changed," Wilson said not wanting to directly point out House's slip.

"Maybe," House said low enough that only he could hear it.

Wilson knew the conversation almost over but one thing bugged him, "Why'd you come back early you could have sticked around for six more days to convince her."

"We said what needed to be said and she made her decision," House said steadily.

"So all this is not some kind of grand ploy in your game?" Wilson asked confused.

"No," House said honestly still looking straight at Wilson to erase his doubts. House did hold some hope, even though he hated to use that word, that Cameron would call or something. A part of him wanted to believe the old Cameron would make an appearance on last time and just come back to him. Maybe he should have called her but his stubborn pride still held him captive. House acknowledged that maybe he changed a little but what scared him more was that Cameron changed much more. The Cameron he saw was more of a person but maybe a person who didn't need him.

Wilson studied House for a moment, "Maybe things have changed... good night House." Wilson turned and walked into his room knowing House needed time alone.

"They have," House said again as Wilson walked away.

A/N: Yes another short chapter but I like chapters to be like scenes. I am trying to strike a balance between pre-season 6 House and Season 6 House. S6 House is a little more open but seasons prior House is much more fun to while old House may have been totally doing a manipulative plan the sort of new House is more straight forward and honest. Again thanks for the reviews they are always two more chapters in this story. Oh and still writing in notepad until I get a new power cord for my laptop. 


	8. Chapter 8

The apartment was once again quiet and House was once again sitting on the couch, his head resting on the curve of his cane. He was still contemplating everything in his mind, nothing slowing down from his little chat earlier. If anybody had told him any year prior that he, Greg House, would be brooding over his feelings for someone his first instinct would be to say they had a psychological problem. That was the situation now, sitting in his living room mulling over ever conversation him and Allison Cameron ever had.

True many of their "moments" could hardly be called that and the best way to describe them would be to call them complicated, or more to House's nature "interesting." There was never really a relationship between them but at times were sparks of something possibly more. In his thoughts, staring at his reflection in the window, House even admitted to himself it was probably more his fault then hers.

Finally breaking out of his trance, "Now is not the time to dwell on her I have to weed out new team tomorrow." As this thought passed his mind he mind shot back at him Allison Cameron would once again not be part of that team.

House gave an annoyed gruff sound, twirling his cane underneath his chin. He was however glad Wilson decided to call it early and leave him to his thoughts and not take advantage of this rare opportunity where his feelings were more exposed. With that thought House's mind once again made a rotation back to Cameron… or Allison as he was trying to get his brain to remember.

_tap…tap…tap_, the sound was soft but just enough to break his concentration. House turned his head to see the clock on the wall said it was 20 minutes to midnight. For a moment House thought it was his restless mind playing tricks when he picked up sounds of a fidgeting feet. He didn't know how he was to pick up the sound but he could tell by the rhythm that they were nervous, maybe even anxious.

Hoisting himself by his cane off the couch he walk towards the door, still skeptical his mind wasn't playing with him. Still because of a force unknown to him he decided to unlock and open the door rather then look through the peephole.

He expected to find nothing but a dark apartment building hallway but instead found Cameron standing on the other side. They each stared in silence not knowing what to say in the odd situation they found themselves in. House noticed how unsure and nervous of herself she looked yet still giving what he could make out, a determined gaze.

"Hey," Cameron said timidly to House who had the door open halfway his body blocking the opening.

"Hey," House said in a low unsure tone before gaining some his senses, "What are you doing here?" House inwardly slapped himself at how idiotic that probably sounded but he was caught off guard by the situation.

Cameron gave a tentative smile at how awkward this must be for him… for her, "Can I come in?"

House processed the request for a moment before moving aside and opening up the door, "Come on."

Cameron came in and closed the door behind her and faced House who was leaning on his cane staring at her. Apparently the awkwardness was just the same just on the other side of the door this time. This time silence was brief as Cameron hit House on his non-cane wielding hand.

"What is that for?" House said amused at Cameron's action. It wasn't a hard enough hit to inflict pain but enough to express frustration.

Cameron narrowed her eyes, "I called your hotel and they told me you checked out."

"Yeah," House said in short answer to playfully mock her upset tone.

"Why?" Cameron demanded.

House studied her and more times than not he would usually answer a question like that with a sarcastic answer but if he really wanted this to go well he would have to be more straightforward. "Everything that needed to be said was said," House said his eyes still on hers.

"So the only reason you came to Hawaii was for me and since you didn't get the answers you wanted so you left… You never give up that easily or take no for an answer so why this time," Cameron asked her tone becoming softer.

House rubbed his head before answering, "Thought I would respect your decision… respect you for once. Only way for me to do that was to leave before I did the opposite."

Cameron was surprised at how honest he seemed to be answering her, "You could have called."

"I left a note," House confessed after a moment.

"I got it," Cameron said slowly trying to calm down.

"Why are you here Allison?" House asked using her first name trying to show he at least listened to what she said to him.

"I need to know," Cameron began hesitantly, "What you said… the note… the flying across the country to see me, what does it mean?"

House studied her for a moment knowing what he wanted to say and hoped what she wanted hear. This whole scene different and unlike him and part of him loved that about this. "It means I've changed," House said what he felt was honest but also cryptic so he didn't sound like a complete sap.

Part of Cameron wanted to scream, here she was once again coming back to him and she has to fight past his protective barrier. However she also knew that this was also House's version of honesty you just have to look for the meaning in it. "I thought people don't change," Cameron said allowing a smile.

"They usually don't," House began, "unless they get a whole lot of therapy."

"What does that change mean?" Cameron asked taking a chance.

Once again House studied her the biggest part of his mind telling to deflect but the empty part of his soul told him to finally reach out, "It means I don't want to be miserable."

"And what does that mean, take the job working with you?" Cameron asked again softly.

"Is that why you're here?" House asked.

"That depends but I need to know what am I coming back for. Is it only for a job or did the conversation we had mean something more," Cameron said remaining strong.

Without much thought House walked forward closing the gap between him and Cameron, "I told you I needed you in my life."

Cameron's voice grew soft, "What does that mean?"

"It means I love you Allison," House said and without wait for an answer pressed her against the door and put his lips to hers. He leant forward into her hoping what he couldn't express verbally would be translated through that kiss.

After what seemed longer than what time had really passed House moved his lips away from her trying to gauge her reaction.

After he moved away Cameron looked up into his eyes breathless almost in shock at what just transpired. She didn't expect House to act that way but part of her always hoped he would. Everything about the kiss seemed honest and she thought maybe he could be too.

"I love you too Greg," she finally said and pulled him back into her.

**A/N: My computer is back and once again writing in a decent word application. So this chapter is meant to be climatic whether it came out that way I will let you be the judge. I am not too thrilled at how it came out but I kept rewriting it and this is the winning result. So I think two more chapters and it will be a good place to leave off. This story can't just end in a kiss that is just too sappy and not like House at all. Expect a chapter of House Cameron discussion about the aftermath of the kiss and then expect the last chapter be humorous romance.**

**Also if you like my fic I just posted another one set in season one. To go along with season one it will not be heavy House Cameron but more like romantic tension friendship… and maybe a kiss but I promise nothing. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and constructive criticism always welcomed.**


	9. Chapter 9

After what seemed to be awhile they finally broke the kiss but both stood there with only a few inches between them in silence. It wasn't awkward but both wondered what would be the right thing to say.

House finally let out a sigh not being able to stand the quiet, "Too bad I didn't do that sooner."

Cameron gave a slight smile knowing that banter was House's defense mechanism but he wasn't recoiling, he was actually sort of admitting fault. "Hopefully it will be worth the wait."

House smirked teasingly, "Always the optimist."

"Always the Ass," Cameron shot back in the same light tone.

Another silent few moments passed and House spoke, "You should probably get your bags out of the hall… one of our neighbors is a klepto."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "How do you…"

"Always the optimist," House said casually, "We should talk, it's late, and I'll sleep on the couch since Wilson and I don't have a guestroom setup… neither of us attract company apparently."

Cameron nodded and finally moved from the close proximity to House and retrieved her bags from the hall. When she came back in House helped carry her bags to his room and they walked back to the kitchen.

" Take a seat on the couch and I'll grab drinks… scotch okay?" House asked.

"Yeah sure need me to grab the glasses?" Cameron asked knowing it would be hard for him to grab two glasses and the bottle with his limp.

House nodded and motioned her to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle scotch from another. Once seated they were both quiet as house poured a serving of scotch into both glasses.

"So since you kissed back that mean you're going to take the job?" House asked an obvious question wanting to break the silence.

"It is going to be awkward working together if we are involve with each other," Cameron stated in confirmation.

"We worked together through the sexual tension during you're fellowship."

"True but there is a difference between sexual tension and actual sex," Cameron said teasingly.

House was caught off guard but admired her boldness, "Why did I ever fire you?"

"You never did I always quit," Cameron said with some cheek.

House laughed, "Remind me to tell Cuddle to put a 'No Quitting' clause in your contract tomorrow… you going to start tomorrow or do you need to arrange things back at the cesspool you were at."

"Got to be there tomorrow to establish some authority with our new underlings," Cameron said amused. "Besides you were right I never actually unpacked my boxes from first moving there so when I find a place here I'll have a friend ship me my stuff."

"What about your job back there?"

"In the back of mind I always knew it would be temporary so when I made my contact there I made sure I didn't have to give notice… an advantage of being twice as qualified for good."

"That's my girl," House said approvingly and held up his glass of scotch to Cameron's and clanked it.

At the noise of the glasses Cameron remembered something, "I'm surprised Wilson hasn't woke up."

"After three nagging wives and me he has learned to sleep through anything," House explained.

Cameron nodded and took another sip of scotch and got lost in thought.

House took notice of her change in stare, "Spill."

Cameron smiled at his very blunt House response, "Guess I am a little nervous about all this."

House nodded in understanding, "It's a lot of change." He was silent for a moment but he decided to continue thinking the source of her apprehension, "You're worried this isn't going to work out. Afraid that you're getting something that you've wanted and that it will all end in disaster."

"Seems to have happened quite a bit in my life," Cameron confessed sadly, "It is just I want this to work out… I need to know your really going to us a shot."

House stared at her intently understanding her concern, once a jerk always a jerk. "What do you need from me?"

Cameron let out a breath; "I want this to be with you in actual relationship. I want you to trust me and let me in to actually get to know you… I don't want you to change or feel threatened to be different around me… I want you to be you around me… if that makes any sense."

House smirked at the last part, "I can't promise anything but for this… for you I'll try. Just give time."

"That's all I need," Cameron said and leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Just be you."

House turned and put an arm on her shoulder and placed lips upon hers to reassure Cameron that he would try for them. The kiss deepened from there and became more needy and lustful before Cameron broke it off.

Cameron got up from and walked to the side of the couch towards House's room before turning back to face him, "You probably shouldn't sleep on the couch with your leg."

House looked at her and noticed the look in her eyes, "Allison…"

"I thought I said earlier it would be awkward to work together if we're having sex with each other," she said playfully.

"We shouldn't rush this," House started to protest.

Cameron walked back over to House and straddled his lap and gave him kiss revealing all her desire and pulled back staring directly in his eyes. "We've dance around each other for seven years it is about damn time," Cameron whispered in his ear and stood up and walked into the bedroom.

House sat stunned for a second before following her in and shutting the door.

**A/N: Short chapter but it was needed to progress the story. I am thinking one longer chapter and this story will be done. I may do a sequel because it would be fun to write House and Cameron partners in diagnostics and messing with House's applicants. Sorry for the wait.**


	10. Chapter 10

House woke up with an unfamiliar feeling and he couldn't quite place until he opened his eyes and saw a sleeping Cameron facing him. She was no more than a couple inches from him lying on her stomach with his arm wrapped around her exposed back. Usually at this time he would have to get up and rub the numbness out of his leg, but the part of his brain that was reveling in this new sensation of Cameron was above the need of his leg.

He couldn't and didn't want to move, just wanted to lye there and take in this new sight. All her features were relaxed and he noticed that even in her sleep her mouth formed an endearing grin. Without realizing it House's hand started gliding his hand up and down her back, not to wake her up but as if his body was trying to make up for the loss of time feeling her.

There had been nothing he had done to deserve this feeling of having her next to him. All his life was spent pushing, prodding, and puzzling people about how they ticked. Cameron above all had been subjected to his harsh treatment and yet he never really understood why she put up with him or even wanted him. But laying here with her with everything he had been through in past couple of years he came to a realization that maybe this one thing, Cameron, didn't have to be explained. She just was, no reason needed. She was anomaly that couldn't and didn't need explaining. If this is what she wanted why should he need to know if she had motives. For once he was just going to let things be.

His epiphany was intruded upon by light shining from his opening doorway. His eyes squinted trying to readjust to the light and saw Wilson standing there. House sat up while moving the sheet up to cover Cameron's back.

"House!" Wilson said in a low exasperated voice so as not to wake the woman lying next to House. He couldn't really see her with the morning darkness in the room but could still make out the feminine form next to his friend.

"Wilson!" House mocked back in the same tone.

"Who is that!" Wilson said like his intentions were obvious.

"Who is who?" House answered back faking ignorance.

"I thought we agreed when we moved in together you wouldn't have any more hookers," Wilson waited for a reply but when all he got was a confused look from House he continued, "I know you are upset about Cameron not coming back but falling back into old habits won't help."

"Lecture me later at work I'll meet you there," House said half annoyed half amused that Wilson was oblivious to his sleeping partner's true identity.

"You're going to be late."

"I have been coming in on time for awhile… Cuddy has had it too easy, so time for a reminder of how I used to be," House said giving a stare to his friend that said the conversation was over.

"Fine but you're cleaning your own sheets," Wilson said and shut the doors.

Now that the pestering interruption was gone House laid back down deciding he just wanted to lye next to Cameron for a while. Once next to her House put his hand back over her back and started to relax.

"Did Wilson just call me a hooker?" Cameron said in fake annoyance opening up her eyes.

House was a little startled but recovered quickly, "I thought it was interesting I thought it was the blonde hair that made you look like a hooker."

Cameron lazily picked up her arm closest to House and weakly shoved him, "I didn't see you correcting him."

"Hey no abusing the cripple," he said playfully, "besides if I told him it was you he would have went all girl on me and ask me to wake you up so he could jump up and down with you screaming how great it is to have you back. Besides he looked at you for awhile so he is probably in his car having dirty thoughts."

Cameron thought for a moment, "So those dirty thoughts he creates will be with some random girl and not me… in some backwards way that is your version of sweetness."

House leaned over gave a quick gentle kiss, "Knew you would understand."

"Or it could be by letting him not know it was me it will be more fun later when he realizes it is me and revenge will be sweeter," Cameron said knowingly.

"I knew there was a reason I missed you," House said leaning over, kissing her again and dragging her up to her side and closer to him.

When she got closer to House she got a smug smile.

"What?" House asked in a low lazy voice.

Cameron moved her leg closer to House's lap, "Seems you missed me in another way."

"Guess so," House said rolling over on top of her and kissing her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

House was lying on his back with Cameron's head on the side of his chest, House running in fingers through her hair. They had been lying in comfortable silence for a while just taking in each other's presence.

"Can I as you something?" Cameron said softly.

House laughed a little, "Devious, wait to ask me a question while I am vulnerable in the afterglow feeling of awesome sex… I have taught you well."

"Thought you would appreciate that," Cameron said tilting her head up to show him her grin.

House ran his hand down her back, "Okay shoot."

Cameron took a breath, "I know it doesn't really matter given the situation but when I left you were relentlessly pursuing Cuddy… what happened."

House was a little shocked by the question, "Well you sort of weren't available at the time."

"I know when you're deflecting," she said teasingly.

House looked into her expecting eyes and sighed, "After you left I realized Cuddy and I wanted different things and I stopped going after her."

Cameron started drawing lazy circles on his chest with her finger, "What things?"

"One day I went into Cuddy's office and Lucas and Rachel were in there with her. Lucas was holding Rachel up by the arms helping her stand. I only gave them a glance and continued harassing Cuddy about a treatment I need for a patient. Lucas then gasps and Cuddy and I look over and Rachel is walking. She walked right over to me and took hold of my cane. I looked up and saw the look in Cuddy's and even Lucas's eyes, they were emotional over the whole thing and… I felt nothing," House confessed.

"So because you didn't feel anything when Cuddy's kid walked you gave up on your feelings for her?" Cameron asked still wondering.

"Cuddy needs someone who is going to be just as excited as her when the kid does its' little accomplishments. Lucas may be an idiot but he cares for them and they deserve someone who can be happy for them. After that my feelings pretty much disappeared."

Cameron paused for a moment, "Why don't you think you felt anything in her office."

House decided since he had been truthful so far might as well keep going, "Wilson tried telling me it was that I didn't spend time with Cuddy and her kid like Lucas does and just like Wilson that is the ration way of looking at it."

"Nothing about you is rational," Cameron smiled giving him encouragement to continue.

House smiled back knowing she got him, "I once told Cuddy when she was looking for a sperm donor that genes mattered. Cuddy and Lucas have no biological connection to that kid yet they treat it as if it were. If I am going to get feel anything over a child waking it is going to have to be my own damn kid and not the result of two stupid teenagers making a mistake…. I guess that doesn't make much since."

Cameron was startled by the admission and not what she expected, "No it makes quite a bit of sense. I may be miss overly caring but I can understand that." Cameron paused wondering if she should pose the next question that was begging to be asked from his statement but she knew it would be too soon and pushy.

"Allison unclench… and ask I told you I am going to be honest with you," House said feeling the distress in her body.

"Do you ever wish that you had kids," Cameron asked still with bated breath.

"Yes and no. It only took me fifty years but I am not opposed to the idea. It also isn't a priority," House said calmly.

Cameron leaned up and placed another gentle kiss on his lips.

After a little bit of silence House decided to break the tension, "It is too early now but if we get to the point I would have a kid with you if that is what you wanted."

"Thank you," she leaning up and wrapping her hands around his neck and giving him another long gentle kiss, "but you're right it is too early."

House smirked and kept looking at her eyes, "Until then I can just keep doing this," House said gliding his hand down her back to her ass and gave a playful squeeze.

Cameron swatted his chest playfully, "How long have you wanted to grab my stunning little ass."

House smirked at his own words and kissed her, "Too long."

**A/N: Yes I have lied to my readers. This is not the last chapter and no there will not be a sequel. I have decided to keep continuing this fic. To me it is practically the same thing, although the title won't be too representative of a stretched out story but oh well. Another reason is I have quite a few story alerts for this and so why make people story alert a sequel when the story can just stay here.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and added this story to their alerts.**

**Disclaimer: Seems everybody does this so just let you know I don't own House. If I did Cameron would still be on the show and not shoved off for no reason.**


	11. Chapter 11

Cameron woke up a little bit later after falling asleep with her head on House's chest with his arms still wrapped around her waist protectively. Reluctantly she lifted her head to glance at the alarm clock.

"Stop moving," House said still half asleep and tried to pull her closer to reinforce his point.

Cameron laughed at how cute the whole situation was but knew better than to verbally tell House that, "It is almost nine we're going to be late." Her proclamation was only half heartfelt because she laid back down staring straight into his face.

House opened one eye, "Technically you don't have a job yet so you can't be late.

Cameron smirked and rested her hand on the side of his cheek, "What about you?"

"Department head, we make up our own rules and since you're going to be one soon you need to learn that," House stated half groggily as if it were fact.

"As tempting as it is to lay here with you all morning we can't. If I remember correctly don't you have start picking out new victims today?"

"First off it is we have to pick out new victims today. Second you want to make sure when we face idiots that you have the power or you won't feel right acting like their boss," House said not convinced that any of these were good reasons to release the naked woman next to him.

Cameron saw that trying to appeal to his work ethics was a lost cause. Instead she closed her eyes and lazily said, "Fine we can stay here as late as possible but then there will not be enough time for office sex."

At the statement House's eyes shot open and stared at Cameron's closed eyes, "You're trying to manipulate Dr. Cameron."

Cameron opened her eyes, filled with mischievousness and lust. Cameron leaned a little closer to House to make her point clearer, "Maybe but one thing I used to fantasize about was you taking me in your office and me bent over your desk."

House's stared at her and couldn't believe how serious her voice was, "Fine you motivated me to get up. You go shower and I will go make a breakfast that will give us energy to make that fantasy come true."

House helped Cameron get up and was about to move away from the bed when Cameron grabbed his arm, "I got better idea we shower together and than I help you make breakfast."

House smirked and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips, "I'm an idiot I should have done this a long time ago."

Cameron kissed him back, "You are but that just means we got to make up for lost time."

Without waiting for a reply Cameron slipped out of bed and walked toward the bathroom in the room, still completely exposed from their previous activities. House watched as she paused at the doorway mentally memorizing every curve of her slender body.

Without looking back Cameron spoke, "You can keep staring at my ass or you can come in and wash it for me."

It only took a moment but House shook himself back to reality and followed Cameron into the bathroom.

MdMdMdMd

After a longer than needed shower of House and Cameron washing one another House went back to the bedroom. After putting on his usual attire of jeans, t-shirt, and a blazer he made his way to the kitchen to start the coffee and breakfast.

Meanwhile Cameron went about getting what she needed out of her suitcases for the day. After selecting some black slacks, button up vest, and white button with puffy sleeves she walked into the kitchen to meet House.

Upon entering the kitchen Cameron's nose picked up not only strong welcomed scent of coffee but delicious smell of waffles. "Wow that smells good. I never pictured you could cook," Cameron said walking over and sitting at the breakfast island seeing House had already put a cup there for her.

House turned to face her from the Belgian waffle maker, "I didn't use to but after I got out of the asylum I tried looking for a new vice and found cooking."

"Can you pass the milk and sugar," Cameron asked, "Why did you try cooking? I mean you play the piano and guitar why not focus on them."

House got the waffle out of the maker and put on a plate and put it in front of Cameron, "The coffee is already the way you like it. I needed something new to focus on and to be honest playing music doesn't really challenge me that much anymore."

Cameron listened for a second before taking a tentative sip from her mug and realized House wasn't joking, "This is great but how do you know how I take my coffee?"

House smirked pleased with her reaction, "You worked for me for three years and you made your coffee the same way everyday and I am not just observant only in medicine… almost actually thought about making you coffee every one in awhile to repay you for making mine." After House confession he got his coffee and waffle and sat next to Cameron.

"Why didn't you?" Cameron asked after pouring a little more syrup on her waffle.

"If I did that you would've read into it and think I cared," House said sarcastically.

"I think you did sometimes," Cameron said simply.

"Why is that?" House asked out of curiosity.

Cameron thought for a moment to structure what she wanted to say, "We had some moments where you let down your guard and for the briefest of moments let me in… such as when you came to me after Ezra Powell and that time in your office after your parents left. They were short but I know few people get to see that side of you."

House just nodded not really sure what to say. She was right there were moments where he told her things he wouldn't say to other people.

Taking the silence to symbolize House was uncomfortable Cameron decided to reassure him, "You know I never told anybody about any of those times because like I said you only allow few people inside and I didn't want to share that with anybody."

House hadn't looked at her and Cameron reached out and grabbed House's chin to face her, "I want you to know that if you let me inside you can trust me. I would never betray you."

House nodded and leaned in and gave her a long slow kiss in appreciation and to tell her he understood. He brought his face back but only just in enough to look back into her eyes and playfully asked, "We aren't going to analyze every moment between us are we."

Cameron smirked, "Maybe but look at this way, at least your getting sex for being open with me."

House paused before answering, "You know I played lacrosse instead of football just piss my father off."

Cameron smiled, "Nice try but we need to get to work."

House shrugged and smirked, "Just means we can live out our fantasy today at work to make it up to me."

"You're impossible," Cameron laughed, pushed his face out of hers, and stood up.

House grabbed her arm and stood up, "I know that's why you love me," House laid a passionate kiss on her before she could respond.

**A/N: Yes this is a fluffy chapter but since I have decided to make this one big story I think a few filler chapters are necessary. I mainly want to do this because I want to interpret House's psyche as how I see it. If you like or don't like this idea let me know. Thanks to all who read.**


	12. Chapter 12

About twenty minutes later House and Cameron pulled into his parking space at the hospital. House took the keys out of the ignition and was about to get out of the car when Cameron grabbed his arm.

"Unfortunately with the leg car sex isn't the best option," House answered in his usual fashion.

Cameron shot him a look that said this is serious, "Before we go in I think we need to discuss things."

House sighed, "Fine."

"It is nothing bad but I think at the hospital we should call each other by our last names," Cameron tried to explain.

House studied her for a moment with an intense stare, "Interesting you were the one who pointed out that we should be calling each other by our first names."

"I know," Cameron replied, "but I think that until we get things settled we need to go on like nothing has changed between us."

"If your doing this to not piss off Cuddles and that you get the job don't worry I can handle her," House said trying to put her at ease.

"I know but I kind of want people to think I came back for a job and not because for you," Cameron said knowing she was steering into dangerous territory.

"Part of the reason you came back was because of me," House said teasingly.

"Well not everyone needs to know that," Cameron said.

Seeing her struggle with her words kept House from being offended and part of him could see her point, "We'll keep it between us for awhile but Wilson will have to know and he has a problem of gossiping with the nurses."

"I think Wilson owes me after this morning so he'll keep his quiet."

House looked at her in shock, "Blackmail! The more time I spend with you the easier it is to say I love you."

Cameron gave a grin, "I guess in this relationship that is a compliment."

"Yep," House relied smugly, "Come on its show time."

Cameron laughed at House's amusement and started walking towards the hospital. It was a weird feeling to her, she was nervous about being back but another part of her felt like this was completely natural… kind of like coming home. Cameron stayed right next to House's side as they proceeded through the front door and into the busy lobby.

"Cameron unclench," House said softly so only she could hear.

She nodded and gave him a quick glance and followed him past the desk and the middle of the lobby. Cameron thought she was being paranoid but she thought she could hear the nurses start to whisper as she and House passed them going to Cuddy's office.

"By lunch there is going to be a dozen theories as to what you're doing here," House said ending her paranoia.

"Does personnel ever change here?" asked Cameron in exasperation.

"Either that or people aren't used to seeing me enter with hot sexy brunette."

"You and Wilson never come in to work together," Cameron said back jokingly appreciating House trying to lighten the mood.

House looked over at her momentarily stunned but in awe as they continued to walk, "Nice."

Cameron momentarily stopped right outside Cuddy's door to wait but House just walked in, and she followed along trying to hold back a laugh that some things never change.

Without looking up Cuddy responded to the intrusion, "House I do not have the patience to deal with and you have to go pick new fellows to harass."

"What's the matter Cuddy? Lucas not give the fun bags any exercise last night?" House replied sarcastically. "Wait please don't answer that. Look at the souvenir I brought back from Hawaii."

"House I don't care if you went…" Cuddy finally looked up from her papers to look at House and was taken aback from what she saw, "Doctor Cameron?"

"Hello Doctor Cuddy," Cameron said a little uncomfortable and shooting House a glare at the way he announced her presence.

Cuddy recovered somewhat, "It is nice to see you Doctor Cameron." Then Cuddy looked over at House, "So what you went to Hawaii on the hospital's money to bring Cameron back for a visit?"

Cameron was a little offended that Cuddy was seemingly talking like she wasn't there but decided to let House battle it out with her.

"Nope I brought Cameron back because I need a new Foremen… you said so yourself," House stated unfazed by Cuddy's fury.

"No I said it would be more of a headache for me without Foremen here to watch you," Cuddy said correcting House.

"So I went out, solved the problem. There is a word people use to describe that," House began in usual snark, "Oh yeah proactive."

"You should have cleared it with me first," Cuddy continued in a hostile tone.

House paused to consider why Cuddy was being this upset. She should be thrilled he is getting somebody to watch him for her. So House had reason that she didn't want Cameron back. "Is there a reason you don't want Cameron back because I do things without your approval all the time."

"I…" Cuddy began but was startled by forward question.

"Cameron has worked with me before. She is a strong doctor who confronts me about the controversial things you get pissed at me for. When Cameron was on my team my department ran smoother, the charting even got done… I believe those are a few you like. So do you have a valid reason to be upset about me hiring Cameron?" House firmly stated the facts to Cuddy.

Cameron looked at House in appreciation for the compliments. She was also a little perplexed herself why Cuddy was fighting about this.

"Dr. Cuddy I missed working in diagnostics. In my opinion I was probably best at my job with House than any other I had. When I worked with House I always put what is best for the patient above all else.

Cuddy sighed in defeat, "Fine you win. So she is your new Foremen, you know you didn't exactly listen to the your first one." Cuddy said in a much more civil manner.

"That is because Foremen had the same power as any other one of my own underlings. Here I am willing to share my power, Cameron is going to be a co-department head. Same rights, obligations, powers, pay, and benefits," House said like he had it all worked out.

At the words Cuddy once again found fight, "House you can't just decide to give your department another head."

"True but I figured since I convinced you that Cameron basically ran part of my department this shouldn't matter," House asked getting agitated with his employer.

"Your department is big enough for two heads," Cuddy states firmly, "I can't do it."

Cameron looked over at House but he gave her a look to say don't worry about it.

"Can't or won't," House asked.

"Both," Cuddy stated defiantly.

"Fine Cuddles if that is how you want to play it. Call a board meeting," House said looking her straight in the eyes.

"What?" Cuddy asked caught off guard at House's switch in tactics.

"If I remember correctly as a department head I have the power to call a board meeting," House said giving Cuddy daggers with his eyes.

"Yes but you have never called one before nor did I think you knew you could do that," Cuddy asked still off kilter that House was playing office politics with her.

"Never had a reason to before and seeing how this is the first time I am using my power I want your fellow idiots gathered in the boardroom in an hour," House said still completely serious."

Without waiting for a reply House started to walk out of Cuddy's office, a shocked Cameron in tow not sure what just happened.

"Oh!," House turned back after allowing Cameron passed him at the door, "Until I have my board meeting I won't be hiring any applicants and they will be here at eleven so better get moving."

Without a word House and Cameron passed through the clinic and lobby to the elevators.

**A/N: Not really happy with this chapter but it is the best I can get it to come out. So I figured I would throw this out there and move on. **


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a relative uneventful morning for Wilson… that is except for walking in on House in bed with a hooker. He knew his best friend wasn't seeing anyone. Living together meant they virtually had no secrets from each other, well at least when it came to relationships.

Wilson knew his buddy was upset he couldn't get Cameron to come back to the hospital. House's reason for wanting Cameron to come back was a little harder to interpret. Maybe House wanted Cameron to come back because it would give him some semblance of how everything used to be. It was Wilson's opinion that his friend seemed to be happiest with his old team, or at least functioned best with them. Having at Cameron back meant he would still have a piece of that dynamic. House had come a long way but still he hated change.

The other theory Wilson had was that when Cameron left something in House finally clicked. That he realized that Cameron had finally been pushed too far and that he would never see her again. Wilson always believed that House secretly liked Cameron but instead of putting himself out there decided as long as Cameron was near he didn't have to risk getting himself hurt by trying a relationship with her. Now that she had gone he was forced into action, because House will never take action unless he has no other options and even then the chances are slim.

Wilson sighed as he was filling out paperwork on his patients. He was glad House had grown enough to actually search for happiness, especially when he had chances for it in the past, but now it seemed to keep eluding him. If the more emotionally stable House had existed seven years ago maybe things with Cameron would have been different.

His deep concentration and thoughts were broken when he heard slamming sounds. Alarmed, Wilson looked up to locate the disturbance and located the source to be coming from the door out to his office balcony, the back of a human body pressed up against the glass. Realizing it was House, Wilson quickly got up from his desk to move to the other side of the door.

The sounds of House hitting the glass were much softer but continuing. Wondering what the hell was going on he was about to unlock and open the door but than saw over House's shoulder long cascading brown hair, presumably the same of the woman he saw nestled in House's bed earlier. House's hands were wrapped around the small of her back and hers his neck, obviously want as little space between them as possible.

For a moment Wilson was stunned watching his friend making out feverishly make out with whoever that woman was, who also seemed to be enjoying herself because he could definitely hear moaning sounds also. Once the shock wore off and seeing that the pair was going to keep going at it until they were interrupted Wilson knocked on the glass door. After the first knock failed to break them up Wilson banged much harder on the glass and saw the couple finally pause, the woman's face still hidden by House's face and the woman's hair.

Wilson could see them talk a few seconds before they let go of each other and the woman stood behind House blocking her from Wilson's view.

House quickly turned around to face his buddy through the glass, ":Hey Jimmy what can I do for ya."

Finally overcoming the last bit of shock Wilson unlocked and open the door partly because House too close to open it fully, "House what the hell are you doing out there?"

"Thought that was obvious," House began in usual wit, "making out with this amazingly sexy brunette vixen."

House wanted to add some explicit detail of their late night workouts but decided pushing the limits of his new relationship with Cameron was not wise... at least not yet. He liked this fun and adventurous side of her and he didn't want to jeopardize that.

Still flustered Wilson spat out forgetting the woman was still behind House, "House you cannot bring a hooker to your office."

House smirked he felt Cameron step from behind him and replied, "You mean the balcony?"

As Cameron came into view Wilson jumped back in shock almost speechless, "Cameron… I am so sorry…"

"What for calling me a hooker?" Cameron said playfully feigning anger as she and House stepped into Wilson's office. House put his arm around Cameron's waist to drive the point home to Jimmy he was mistaken.

Even though putting his hand around her waist was less PDA than they just did on the balcony she couldn't help but smile at the gesture. It seemed once House took down the barriers and let you in he wanted to show it.

"I thought House didn't convince you to come back and than I saw the woman, I mean you this morning…" Wilson started rambling.

"What you walked in while I was in bed with House," Cameron said deciding to have a little more fun at the Oncologist's expense.

Instead of rambling Wilson decided to put his foot in his moth before he dug himself in a deeper hole.

House smirked very proud of Cameron's antics than decided to end his friend's torture, "Relax she knew you walked in this morning. You were set up."

Wilson looked to Cameron for confirmation, "Sorry you had it coming calling me a hooker twice."

Wilson finally regained composure as he saw Cameron smiling telling him she wasn't upset, "I thought you were in Hawaii and the last time I saw you, you had blond hair."

"It's fine you didn't know it was me but I would be more careful if I were you, labeling women hastily," Cameron remarked playfully.

Without a reply Wilson went to sit in a chair in front of his desk still a little shocked at the whole situation. House moved to sit on the couch and Cameron next to him, House keeping his grip on her waist.

"Too bad Foremen's gone because by Wilson's silence it looks like he may have brain damage. We could use an neurologist," House said to Cameron but loudly enough for Wilson to hear who was just studying them intently.

This got Wilson to say what was on his mind, "So the intense lip action out there?"

"I am surprised as you are she's an exhibitionist," House quipped earning a nudge in the ribs from Cameron's elbow and Wilson to shake his head.

"Ow! You have a forceful side Doctor Cameron. We should explore that later," House said playfully.

"The show on the balcony was only to teach Wilson," Cameron stated ignoring House.

House could tell she was not upset by his comments; she got his sense of humor. A benefit he attributed tlo the years she worked with him.

"Wait a minute that was your idea," Wilson asked startled by that Cameron would do something like that.

"Yep," Cameron said simply not embarrassed at all, in fact she looked rather proud.

"Wow," Wilson began, "you've been with him less than 24 hours and you are already acting like him."

"I'm lucky," House said enthusiastically pulling Cameron a little bit closer.

Wilson chuckled a bit and looked at his friend, "You're an idiot for not doing this years ago," Wilson said gesturing his hand between House and Cameron no longer upset at being fooled.

Instead of denying it House simply leaned over and gave Cameron a slow soft kiss on the lips before turning back and replying to his best friend, "I know."

**A/N: Nothing more fun than embarrassing Wilson. Next chapter will be a discussion between Wilson, Cameron, and House about the current situation. After that will get to see House take on Cuddy and the board.**


	14. Chapter 14

After getting over the situation Wilson moved to sit comfortably behind his desk and soon the three started to relax and fell into a comfortable conversation. Mainly they talked about Cameron's time working in Hawaii. Finally after awhile Wilson had to ask the questions that he was burning to ask since he discovered she was there.

"So," Wilson began knowing he was turning to more a more serious conversation topic, "you're back?

"I suppose I am," Cameron smiled happily realizing that she actually felt more comfortable than anytime she had been away.

"And you and House are?" Wilson asked what was going on with Cameron and House.

Cameron looked to House not quite sure how to answer.

"How do you describe someone getting their head out of their ass after seven years and convincing a woman to move back across the country to give him another chance," House answered sarcastically. He was going to be open and honest with Cameron but that didn't mean he was going to start defining himself with clichés like "in a relationship" or "boyfriend and girlfriend," that wasn't him not his style.

"What we have is an anomaly," Cameron said simply and thoughtfully agreeing with House. She was glad that House seemed to be fully embracing their relationship. She knew better than to tell House but he seemed to unconsciously changing a little.

House grinned because he once told Cameron that he liked anomalies and in reality that would be the best way to describe them.

Wilson smirked at how quickly in sync they seemed to be and decided to slightly change the subject, "So what are your plans? I mean you can't have brought all your stuff with you on the plane."

"I'm having a friend ship me my stuff once I find a place here," Cameron told him.

"I have a better idea," House said making Wilson and Cameron turn their attention to him, "Why don't you just have your stuff shipped to Jimmy's and my place."

Wilson was stunned at what House was saying but chose to stay silent for the moment.

"You share that apartment with Wilson. I can't just move in," Cameron said disbelievingly, "besides aren't we moving a little too fast?"

House anticipated her immediate refusal, "First off Wilson here owes you after referring to you as a whore. Secondly didn't we just declare were an anomaly? Wilson and I are two men living in a four-bedroom apartment suite. Two of said bedrooms are empty so we have the room."

Cameron thought for a moment trying to take everything in. Moving in with House would be unorthodox; moving in with House and Wilson was even more unorthodox. Although this was House they were talking about, he lived to do things that most wouldn't consider normal. Of course she could see House's logic about the situation. She was moving back, for the biggest part to try and be in a relationship with him. If the relationship went well she would eventually be moving in with him anyways. If it somehow didn't work out she could than get an apartment, in a way this was cutting out a step.

Cameron looked over at Wilson, "It is up to you. Given the circumstances I can see House's logic but if it is too awkward I completely understand."

"I don't mind, it might actually be nice to have somebody else at home to deal with him. As he said our place is way too big for only two people to live in. Besides it can't be weirder than when I roomed with three girls and a guy during med school," Wilson said willing to go along because he hadn't seen House this light and happy in a long time. If Cameron was having this affect already he was going to give them every opportunity to succeed.

"Thanks Wilson… wait you roomed with three women during med school," Cameron said thankfully but had to probe Wilson about his admission.

"Jimmy here would have found Mrs. Wilson number one there but they eventually found out he was banging them all at the same time," House chimed in before Wilson could elaborate.

"Woah!" Cameron said but realized it was Wilson said and she shouldn't be too surprised, "All three! What about the guy?"

"Contrary to the rumors I spread Wilson doesn't swing that way," House quipped earning glare from Wilson.

"Brandon wasn't the brightest and spent all his time studying. I figured you would be pissed I could do that to three women though," Wilson admitted stunned Cameron wasn't giving him the third degree for something so morally wrong.

Cameron smirked seeing Wilson with his jaw open, "I am not going to judge you as long as you don't try anything on me."

"I second that," House said in support, "Except about the part about not judging that's not me."

Wilson was about to retort but his pager went off and grabbed it from his belt.

"_Emergency Board Meeting 15 Min. Cuddy"_

"Cuddles assembling the troops," House asked knowing what the pager said.

"How did you know?" Wilson asked looking up and wondering what House was up to.

"Easy I called it," House said like it was an everyday occurrence

"You," Wilson said stressing the first word, "called a board meeting…I didn't think you knew you could do that."

"Why does everyone think I don't know that," House asked in mock frustration.

"Because you ignore hospital policy so we all figure you never even bothered to read it in the first place," Cameron answered and House smirked at her answer.

"It is more fun to ignore the rules when you know you're deliberately disobeying them," House clarified for them.

"I think the better question is why you called it and why Cuddy didn't page you about it?" Wilson asked suspiciously.

"That is easy Jimmy boy, Cuddy is calling in her players early to plan her defense against me," House said still leaving Wilson n the dark.

"Again Why?" Wilson asked a little more adamantly.

"Because I am omni-powerful," House said making light of the situation. Not wanting to let on he feared even a little about what he was about to do.

"Cameron?" Wilson asked pleading to Cameron to give him a straight answer.

Cameron looked from House to Wilson, "House didn't tell Cuddy he was hiring me back…"

"Why does that matter," Wilson cut in perplexed.

"It shouldn't," House began.

"I think Cuddy is more upset that you want to me make me a department head with you," Cameron said to House but also filling in Wilson.

"Well that makes more sense," Wilson admitted stunned a little at House's actions, "What is she worried about the increased expense of paying another head?"

"I don't know, if that were the case she would of just told House he had to give up a fellow," Cameron said still wondering about Cuddy's attitude herself. True her and Cuddy had never been friends but they were always civil to one another.

There was a silence before House spoke in a more somber voice, "This is Cuddy looking for revenge against me for giving up my pursuit of her."

"Why would Cuddy care? She has Lucas. Do you think she wants you?" Wilson asked the question Cameron wanted to know too.

"No Cuddy doesn't want me and I don't want her," House said directing more towards Cameron than Wilson, "What Cuddy wants is the attention. She is happy with Lucas but after drooling for me for years she liked it when it was the other way around."

Wilson thought for a moment trying to work through the information, "That is so convoluted that it actually makes sense."

"So by making you unhappy it will make her happier," Cameron asked fairly disgusted at the notion, "that doesn't sound like her."

"It does this season," House quipped.

Cameron looked at Wilson to hear his response.

"House is right on this one she has been getting more bitter lately," Wilson admitted but tried to downplay it also.

"So what are you going to do?" Wilson asked now that he knew everything.

"That is why I called the board meeting," House said giving Wilson a 'duh' expression.

"I mean how does calling a meeting help?" Wilson asked but had an idea where this was going but wanted a confirmation from House.

"I am going over Cuddle's funbags and browbeating the board until I get what I want," House said to what he thought was a foolproof plan.

"You honestly think you got that much leverage to get the board to side with you over Cuddy," Wilson asked unconvinced of House's ingenuity.

"First of all I have you on my side. Second you are going to learn why Cameron kept calling me God last night," House said firmly.

"House!" Cameron shouted and playfully slapped his chest. She would have been pissed but she figured this was probably going to happen, it was how House operated.

Wilson cringed at the mental image before replying, "If it wasn't to help Cameron you wouldn't have my vote now and also I wouldn't use that as a point in your speech."

"Thank you Wilson," Cameron said for Jimmy defending her, while House was holding back a laugh at the look on his friend's face.

"So do you want me to try to convince some board members before you come down?" Wilson volunteered his help.

"No, they already know were friends and I don't want them tipped off that you know. Either stay quiet while Cuddy conspires with her pawns, or preferably play dumb and act like you have no idea Cameron is back, and if they ask for your opinion tell them what you think of her… that is if it is good," House said throwing in the last part to jerk Wilson around.

Wilson smiled up at Cameron, "Somebody who can possibly keep the department running and House grounded definitely gets my praise."

Cameron smiled and nodded a silent thank you to Wilson.

Wilson looked at his watch and got up, "I better get going."

"Make us proud Boy Wonder," House quipped just as his own pager went off.

Wilson looked at House expectantly who replied, "Page from Cuddy Board meeting in twenty minutes. Now go!"

"Thanks again for doing this," Cameron said giving Wilson a quick hug for helping her and House out.

"What are friends for?" Wilson said as he let go and exited his office.

Cameron went back to the couch and sat next to House and leaned on his shoulder.

"Should I be worried about that hug?" House said teasingly.

"Nope," Cameron replied nonchalantly, "I figured your brand of persuasiveness wasn't exactly loyalty inspiring and thought I'd help my own cause."

House looked at her astonished, "You played off of Wilson's neediness to help women… impressive."

"Thank you," Cameron said not moving her head from House's shoulder.

House grinned mischievously as a thought pop in his head, "I guess you would think it rude to christen Wilson's couch now?"

**A/N: Not a great cliffhanger but a fun one. Depending on length there may be one more chapter before the board meeting. I am thinking about writing Cuddy prepping the board members to her cause and also to add a little more depth as to why Cuddy is trying to deny House. It is too weak a motive to have Cuddy to be doing it completely out of spite but I can justify it factoring into it. And no I don't consider it character bashing because have you seen the Cuddy departure in season six? **

**Also this story is going with a board like that of season one. It seemed that the board consisted of almost all department heads.**


	15. Chapter 15

Many things were going through Wilson's mind as he sat in the boardroom waiting for Cuddy to begin. He could tell by the looks on the faces of the other board members they were confused as to why they had been gathered. He wondered if House's explanation of Cuddy's behavior was the actual reason or if there was more to it. All he knew was if what he saw in his office between House and Cameron were a sign of things to come he needed to make sure Cameron got this job.

Wilson was shook out of his daze by Cuddy clearing her throat at the front of the room. He had to admit she looked quite imposing standing behind the podium, giving off a vibe of pure business.

"Excuse me. We have little time to prepare and we need to get started," Cuddy informed the doctors that were seated in front of her.

"What is this about Doctor Cuddy I had to cancel an appointment with a patient for this," Doctor Miller, head of pediatrics, asked. She was a slender Asian woman who was barely forty.

"I'm sorry," Doctor Cuddy apologized to them all, "but a department head called a meeting at the last minute. Due to hospital guidelines, I had to comply with his requests."

"A department head rarely calls an emergency meeting", Doctor Bryant (Head of Cardiology) questioned. "It had better be an important issue. Who called it?"

Cuddy sighed knowing the likely responses to come, "Doctor House requested the meeting this morning and wanted a meeting before he starts looking for his new fellows today."

There was a mixture of confusion and annoyance that Doctor House would drag them into a meeting. They knew he was an ass enough to disrupt their day, but also knew he hated having to deal with the board, or any such bureaucracy.

"I thought we were in agreement that you were going to start trying to reign House in and not let him always getting his way," Doctor Knight asked. He was an older man in his sixties, but still with a full head of gray hair.

As the rest of the board members nodded in agreement with Knight's statement, Wilson became baffled. Apparently there was more to this conspiracy than House knew about or let on. He was also alarmed that this was the first he heard of it, apparently House was right that the board didn't like his close association with him. Wilson also wondered what brought this on, and if Cuddy was behind it. House had been pretty much been getting what he wants for years. Wilson doubted that he would even be here if it were up to the other people in the room.

"He has certain rights as a department head. If we want him to follow policy I can't exactly deny him those rights. I told him no about his request and than he demanded this meeting," Cuddy said hinting at her frustration.

"What does he want this time? He is already being allowed look for doctors like he did the last time when he was accepting fellows." Knight continued with his questions.

"House wants to give his department another head," Cuddy stated.

The board, except for Wilson, looked at her in confusion.

"I didn't think House respected another Doctor enough to share his position," Doctor Singer (Head of Immunology) stated, "Who is the doctor? He doesn't have any fellows to promote."

"House asked a former member of his team Doctor Allison Cameron to come back for the position," Cuddy explained, "He actually brought her here this morning when he demanded it."

"I remember Doctor Cameron," Dr. Singer said, "She used to help out a bit in my department. She was also really good if I remember correctly."

"She also ran the ER before I took over for her. When she ran it, she was very good at keeping everything running smoothly," Doctor Mills (a fairly built man with wavy brown hair) added.

"This isn't a question of Doctor Cameron's merits," Doctor Knight interjected, "It is about House once again doing anything that he wants."

"I agree," Cuddy, said strongly, "That is why I called you all down here before he gets here. We need to be united if we're going to teach him anything."

Wilson listened and stared intently as the doctors continued to talk, all with various levels of conviction against House. However it was apparent, that if House was going to win this he better have one hell of an argument.

**MDMdMdMDMdMdMD**

"You have less than twenty minutes before the board meeting. We are not having sex on Wilson's couch," Cameron said unfazed.

"Is it the couch you have a problem with? There is always his desk," House continued on playfully.

"House this is serious," Cameron said taking her head off his shoulder and giving him a serious look to reinforce her point.

"Fine," House said in mock surrender, "I just thought you could help me get over my nerves."

"Nerves!" Cameron scoffed, "Please you have never had trouble speaking your mind to anyone."

"But never about anything this important," House replied without missing a beat.

Cameron saw through his façade and would not fall for it, "Tell you what we'll celebrate tonight after you go give the board hell."

"Fine," House pouted in fake frustration and pulled Cameron back to his shoulder. He had to admit he liked this carefree banter that was going on between them.

After a little bit of silence Cameron spoke, "So is Cuddy really so hell bent on trying to piss you off. or is there another reason why all this is going on."

House turned his head to look down at her, "Lately the board has been trying to get me to conform and be more like them. It seems they are under the impression that going to a mental institution weakens one's will to fight."

"Really?" Cameron looked up at House.

"Yep but that is also due to Cuddles. She had to plant the idea in their heads that I could be leashed," House's voice said unalarmed.

Cameron laughed at anybody who thought they could leash House, "How long have you been at this hospital? They should know better."

House gave a grin, happy that she wasn't upset about any of this, "Apart from getting you the job, this gives me the perfect opportunity to put them back in their place."

"You know as scary as you can be," Cameron teased, "You may not get them to budge."

"Let me worry about that," House said not wanting her to worry but not dismissing what she was saying either. "I got to go, got doctors and an administrator to crush," House said and Cameron moved from his side as he got up.

"Do you want me to walk down with you?" Cameron asked while she stretched her arms above her head and yawned from being so comfortable moments before.

House smirked at the sight, "No this could take awhile. Judging from that yawn and the fact we're going to celebrate our impending victory you should rest."

Cameron thought about protesting but truthfully she was still tired, "Fine I'm going to your office. Come get me after your done," she said getting up to face him.

"Good," House said as he leaned over for a kiss before he left. Once outside the door House started walking and formulating his own battle plan.

**A/N: Yes I am cranking out the chapters for some reason. I am completely psyched to write this next chapter. Also I came to a decision on this story. I think I this story will go on hiatus in two chapters. Reason for this is to gather ideas and because I want to focus on my other stories for a while.**

**I am pretty sure 'Ride of a Lifetime' will be receiving an update next.**

**Thanks for reading and always glad to hear feedback.**


	16. Chapter 16

Without hesitation House burst through the doors into boardroom, taking everybody but Cuddy and Wilson by surprise. As he entered he surveyed the room and noticed the meeting was being held in the room where they usually held organ transplant meetings. Obviously it was a tactic by Cuddy and her goons to try and unnerve, having all the tables in the room facing him while he addressed the board.

He smirked, Cuddy should have known better. It didn't't matter if he was berating a few or many he was going to get what he wanted. His intense blue eyes could easily intimidate their pair of twelve.

"House what are you doing?" Cuddy said flustered as soon as he came in and stood right next to her.

"Why Dr. Cuddy it is impolite to start the party without me, especially since I called it," House said with mock respect.

"You can't just burst in," Cuddy continued not wanting to relent.

"I might take that into consideration in the future, but as I said this is my rodeo and it is my turn to address the clowns," House said just loud enough so everybody could hear him.

Cuddy decided to stop sparring with him knowing his last comment wasn't going to garner him any support.

Wilson, who sat at the second table, which was elevated above the first, met House's gaze and tried to communicate to House that the board was against him.

Wilson also noticed House's intimidation act of placing his cane on the podium ledge at the top, right in front of the board. He was a cripple but he was still an imposing figure. In fact having the handicap gave him a valid reason to carry a possible weapon.

House cleared his throat and began, "I am assuming that since you all looked so comfy when I came in that Cuddy has informed you all why I'm here. My department is getting a new team and I want Doctor Cameron to be a co-head. You all have no reason to deny Doctor Cameron or me my request. This is nothing but a power play, a way to show me I can't always get my way. The problem for you is it won't work, I will win"

The board members, even Wilson to an extent, were shocked to see House to speak so bluntly. Cuddy inwardly smiled that House was seemingly hanging himself.

"The fact of the matter is Doctor House that you cannot just create a position without the consent of the board or me," Cuddy stated firmly.

"True," House admitted and a few eyebrows rose skeptically, "but I did and Doctor Cameron is here. Last time when I formed a team Cuddy brought in Doctor Foremen to do exactly what I am asking Doctor Cameron to do. She brought Doctor Foremen in to fill a position that didn't exist without consulting me about it, so again this isn't about hospital protocol. Also you all should know Cuddy's plan with Foremen failed. She gave him no power than my other stooges, a mistake I am rectifying by giving Doctor Cameron the same power as I do. You all have a better shot of controlling me by making Doctor Cameron a department head."

Wilson silently applauded his best friend on his tactics. Cut Cuddy down on a similar thing she did, boast his own plan, and placate the board by telling them end up benefiting by siding with him. Wilson also had to keep from laughing because Cuddy looked livid and he could almost swear steam could be see steam rising off of her.

Doctor Knight decided to break in to ask a question, "You expect us to believe that someone you handpicked would have any sort of control over you?"

"Doctor Cameron above all else puts the patient first. I do insane things to save my patients and she understands that it is sometimes necessary, but she is also the first to call me out if it puts the patient in danger. She gets what I do and why I do it. She has the ability to work with me and think on my level," House answered with no trace of sarcasm.

"Your department is still too small to justify paying another department head," Cuddy interjected willing to fight him tooth and nail for this.

From the unchanging faces on the board House decided he had enough. He hated trying to be diplomatic so it was time to just go at it. "If this was about money you would cut down the number of fellows I could hire but as stated before this whole thing is a power play. Fine if that is how you all want to play it lets cut the bullshit. You all have no legitimate reason for me not to hire Doctor Cameron. So either give me what I want or I'll quit!" House's voice was heated and confrontational.

Wilson's and everybody else were caught completely off guard. Wilson wondered if this display was just for Cameron or if House really wanted to put the board in place. He also wondered how House was going to justify the hospital's need for him. All Wilson knew was since House came in the boardroom there had been a spark ignited in his friend.

"No other hospital will hire you," Cuddy said taken aback not expecting that from House.

House ignored her and chose to address one of the board members, "Doctor Miller."

"Yes," the woman answered somewhat cautiously.

"You have a son in med school at Yale right?" House asked.

The woman's face lit up at the mere mention her son, "Yes he is in his last year. Why do you ask?"

"Has he ever asked you about me? Maybe his friends wanted to know if you ever met the infamous Doctor House?" House asked the woman while the board wondered what he was trying to prove.

Doctor Miller looked around at the other board members who turned to look at her waiting for an answer; "Yes he and his friends have asked me several times about you. He told me that some of the students have actually formed a sort of club up there."

"Excuse me, but what does your popularity at College Campuses have to do with anything," Cuddy asked.

"The only time I have been to Yale was for a lecture I gave sixteen years ago and yet they still have a club that worships me. If you go to any medical school you'll hear my name talked among the masses," House said leading the board to his point.

"So what difference does it make if you're a legend among the college circuit," Cuddy asked again.

"The point is my legendary stature is vital to this hospital. College graduates not only apply here for my fellowship but other departments because I am here, allowing this hospital to attract some of the top doctors in this country."

House's voice was loud and firm making sure they all heard him. He needed their attention before he continued and judging by their quiet he had it.

"This hospital puts up with me and gives me what I want because I am the best at what I do. I am world-renowned doctor, maybe even the best. You all call me egotistical but it isn't an ego if you can back it up. The rich people, Cuddy loves, donate to this hospital because I'm here. The most important thing to rich people, besides making more money, is making sure they live long enough to enjoy it. They donate to this hospital because they think that gives them direct access to me, just in case they happen to get a life threatening disease. My reputation and their paranoia pads this hospital's bottom line, House continued on like every word was true.

Wilson looked at the other doctors and saw they were considering his words. He knew at least part of what his friend was saying was accurate. Judging by Cuddy's silence she couldn't refute anything House said eithet. Wilson also laughed because he knew House was holding back a remark about Cuddy regarding him as a legend when she attended college with him.

"We're still the only hospital that will hire you and let you practice the way you do," Cuddy said still not backing down. She also wondered how House knew that so many donors donated to insure they could get his services if they fell ill.

"You are right about that, but given my popularity I don't need this job. Lets say you get rid of me, I'll write a book. I guarantee you it will be a best seller amongst my college groupies and countless number of doctors who stand in awe of what I do. There are also unlimited speaking requests that I could start accepting and getting paid for. The thing is, you need me I don't need you," House said without stumbling.

Wilson knew that last part was a partial lie, but if House wasn't bluffing about him attracting donors, he knew the hospital wouldn't run as easily. He had also seen how many speaking requests House got so that wasn't a lie; he could be a full time speaker if he wanted. What Wilson was most astonished about was that House was literally pulling out all the stops for this argument.

"You hate speaking and you definitely would despise writing a book," Cuddy said exasperated. She was becoming flustered and losing the formality that she should be using. As much as she hated to admit it was true the hospital needed House.

"I am not above spite," House said simply knowing it was pretty much a done deal.

"So basically we allow Doctor Cameron to be co-department head of diagnostics or you leave," Doctor Knight asked. His voice losing its' edge and stern it held earlier.

"That seems to be what I am saying," House said showcasing his snark, "However I have decided to take pity on you and give you all something in return for your cooperation."

Wilson who had been enjoying House's speech now looked at him closely. House never gave or compromised for anything so he was up to something.

No one seemed to answer House so Wilson finally spoke up, "What would that be?"

House gave a grin, he had managed to stun Wilson, "Even though this was a power play, most of your objections are well founded. My department is too small to be paying for another head so I am willing to make some concessions."

There was pause before Cuddy asked, "Such as?"

"I hire Cameron as a department ahead and get six fellows from the bunch of idiots that are auditioning for me during the next couple months. In return l will take on more cases. Having two heads will give diagnostics the ability to have two teams to take on more cases," House addressed the board.

"How many more cases," Cuddy asked. She was now intrigued in spite of herself.

"I'll even take the most boring cases you all can't figure out. Also to boost this hospital's rep I'll even start writing articles to go along with the increase in cases." House added to seal this deal.

Now Wilson understood House's motives to agreeing to more work. House got Cameron and six new puzzles to mess with. Wilson found it odd but it was a pretty much even trade.

House's proposal caused the different heads to start talking amongst themselves, trying to sort through everything.

Cuddy looked skeptically at House, "Anything else you want?"

"I wouldn't mind complete immunity from clinic duty," House tried.

Cuddy gave him a look that said that wasn't happening.

"So I've showed you my hand. Once you all talk it out send Wilson up to my office to bring me the news," House declared and exited the room after shooting Wilson triumphant look.

**A/N: Hopefully I didn't over glorify House's importance too much but Cuddy often remarks that House is the best. Two more chapters and this story will be in a place that I can leave off without being too much of a disappointment.**


End file.
